<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personae Non Gratae 不受歡迎之人 by fehn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762292">Personae Non Gratae 不受歡迎之人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn'>fehn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>和鲲鹏约好交换点梗的产物，中篇，SS战后存活。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
宽敞的圆形房间里，巨大的办公桌正对着门口，上头堆满了摇摇欲坠的书册、或平整或卷曲的羊皮纸张和一小丘未拆封的信件。它们占据了桌面上的每一处，范围甚至延伸出了桌缘，在交叠处则有相互越界推挤之势。彷佛在由这些纸类构成的世界里，存在着一种无声的角力，如同装满了的水杯，水珠随时可能溢出杯缘。<br/>
<br/>
又或是遭殃的会是那个插着羽毛笔的墨水瓶，它正孤零零地遭排挤到战线最边缘，离坠地的命运只有一吋之遥。<br/>
<br/>
这间办公室的现任主人，一名黑发的斯莱特林，正从桌上抓起一本厚重的学年档案，翻了几页后迅速找到需要的内容，几秒后他用力阖上书籍，一脸厌烦地挥动魔杖，让它回到后方摆满各类丛书的漆黑书架上。<br/>
<br/>
在他右侧，不远处的壁炉里，柴火燃烧得哔剥作响。从门旁延伸到相邻的墙面上挂满了画像，历任校长们不约而同地在画框里打着盹。<br/>
<br/>
这就是校长室每个晚上的通常景象。<br/>
<br/>
由于此地的<em>装潢规则</em>在新校长──或应称为再度回任的旧校长──的坚持下进行调整的缘故，已卸任的校长们刚刚丧失了在下班时间里对其畅谈个人意见的权利。<br/>
<br/>
除了一位前校长以外。当然。<br/>
<br/>
“我以为你和菲尼亚斯还算谈得来，”阿不思·邓布利多温和地说道。与其他画像待遇有别，它不偏不倚地挂在办公桌正后方的墙上，以便教职员或学生们在过度怀念这名老人时可以前来攀谈或瞻仰。“不只是他，你知道他们只是想帮忙，西弗勒斯。就算仅是出于辅佐现任校长的义务。”<br/>
<br/>
“别对我说教，阿不思，”对此并不领情，西弗勒斯·斯内普烦燥地将又一份应聘资料放回桌上。那上头夹着一张巨幅照片，一名金发的巫师神气地拨弄着他的浏海。这已经是他第三次被迫翻阅这堆垃圾了，西弗勒斯恨恨地想道。“或许你更愿意一个月内出席三场董事会，好对那些蠢货解释<em>魁地奇球场的使用率为何会在去年度降到自1897年以来的最低点。</em>”<br/>
<br/>
史上最伟大的白巫师呵呵笑着。“他们一点也没变，不是吗？或许你可以提示。据我所知，霍格沃茨仍在进行战后重建。”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>抱歉？</em>你是在建议我，去相信他们能听懂人话？”魔药大师猛然起身转向前校长的画像，袍角一扫，桌面右侧的小丘随之坍塌，信封堆如雪片般接二连三滑向他。他扭头一瞥，怒气冲冲地挥动魔杖，让它们恢复原来的尖堆状。“当你就事论事，解释因为那破球场有三分之二的学期时间都在重建；他们又要说，<em>为什么呢？进度为什么不能更快一些，是否能请校长说明一下原因？</em>──就好像这学校里人人都没正事要干。”<br/>
<br/>
“这就是你上次从董事会回来后摔了我的收藏品的原因？”老巫师有些怜悯地说道。<br/>
<br/>
想起了那场浪费他不少时间收拾善后的灾难，西弗勒斯几乎是咬牙切齿地说道：“我记得它们是自己掉下来的，你那些一摔就坏的玩意就该放在更牢靠的地方，而不是全搁在某个被蛀烂的木架子上。”<br/>
<br/>
老校长安静地凝视着他。“是的，我很抱歉。”<br/>
<br/>
“你──什么？”有一瞬间，西弗勒斯脸上写满了震惊，虽然他很快地换上了一贯的厌恶神情，“别，阿不思......”<br/>
<br/>
“我很抱歉，西弗勒斯。”那名睿智的老人没打算简单地带过这件事，”为了很多事，不只是难缠的董事们......我的记忆告诉我，我对你有所亏欠。”<br/>
<br/>
“那些都不重要了。”黑发的斯莱特林下意识地将双臂环在胸前，目光缓缓垂向地面。“你逼迫我对你做的......我不会原谅，阿不思。”<br/>
<br/>
一阵静默之后，邓布利多露出了怜悯的眼神。“不会原谅谁，西弗勒斯？是我，还是你自己？”<br/>
<br/>
依旧没看向画像，西弗勒斯冷冷地回道：“我不想讨论这个。”<br/>
<br/>
“但如果你非要知道。都是。”沉默了彷佛一世纪之久后，魔药大师低声说道。接着他有些挫败地摇了摇头，目光移回画框之间，“真不敢相信我得和一张画像说这件事。作为当事人，你甚至都不在了，阿不思。”<br/>
<br/>
“也许这正是你愿意说的原因。”老巫师静静地凝视着他生前的得力助手。“就只是试着一想，如果我现在好端端坐在这里......”<br/>
<br/>
“那你就得去开董事会。可喜可贺。”西弗勒斯面无表情地接续道：“看来成为画像并没让你保有多少原先的睿智。<em>真教人遗憾。</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“谢谢，我才知道你对我的评价这么高，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多眨了眨眼，接着露出了相当愉快──足以令他的谈话对象感到胃疼──的神情。<br/>
<br/>
对于这名伟大的白巫师总是能令他哑口无言一事，西弗勒斯恨恨地握紧了双拳，过了半晌，才又缓缓松开。他强忍着毁坏学校资产（特指某张画像）的冲动，转身坐回了桌前。还有很多工作在等着他。“我一定是疯了才会浪费这些时间。”<br/>
<br/>
“那让我们谈谈别的吧，”伟大的白巫师尝试起了个头，黑发的斯莱特林理都懒得理他。事实上后者的心神已经又回到了另一份应聘资料上。“好比......最近都没听你说起哈利，他还好吗？”<br/>
<br/>
<em>是什么让你以为我该死的会想要聊他？</em>西弗勒斯勉强克制住了起身破口大骂的冲动。这并不容易。“我以为你更应该去问问波特的追随者们。”<br/>
<br/>
没见画像有所反应，感到自己总算扳回一城的魔药大师决定趁胜追击。“别不说话，阿不思，就好像波特的朋友们上周没特意来拜访你似的──纵使我很怀疑格兰芬多们齐聚一堂时的平均智商──真令人惊讶他们竟然全数都<em>顺利毕业</em>了。我保证，下回你要是再纵容他们用那些甜得发腻的奶油或蛋糕屑弄脏校长室的任何一处，事情就没这么简......”<br/>
<br/>
随着一阵鼾声传入耳里，西弗勒斯停止了他得意洋洋的，更多是基于学院立场上的抨击。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>“阿．不．思．邓．布．利．多！”</strong>彷佛在齿缝间辗磨嚼碎着每个音节，他相当缓慢地对着那张画像转过身去，脸上的表情十分扭曲，漆黑的眼睛里闪动着不祥的凶光。<br/>
<br/>
“......啊，我们刚刚说到哪了，西弗勒斯？”彷佛有所感应，邓布利多的画像像是惊醒似的睁开了眼睛。神情看上去倒真有些困倦。”你得明白，一名上了年纪的老人总是很难抵挡睡意。”<br/>
<br/>
<em>我见鬼了才会相信一幅画像宣称它真的需要睡眠。</em>西弗勒斯忿忿地想道。<br/>
<br/>
就在这个时候，一个有些犹疑的声音自门口方向响起。“呃，嗨，校长？”<br/>
<br/>
下一秒，两名新旧任校长的视线一齐集中向声音来源──<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>哈利·波特，魔法世界的年轻救世主，正倚在门旁，朝校长室内探进了半个身子。<br/><br/>或许是战争后期的影响，兼之傲罗生涯的锻鍊，相较在学时期，这名年轻人的面容多了份不符其年龄的沉着，但依然不足以将他从这种略为尴尬──自觉来得不适时但不出声可能会更糟──的处境解救出来。<br/><br/>对着两名校长，哈利有些紧张地笑了笑。<br/><br/>“晚上好，希望没有打扰到你们......我是说，”哈利停下，吞了吞口水，接着才继续说道：“如果你们在商量某些事情，呃，那个，我想我可以过一会再来？”<br/><br/>“晚上好，哈利。”伟大的白巫师笑瞇瞇地说道：“噢，不、不......你没有打扰到我们，进来吧，孩子，别站在那。记得带上门。这样暖和些。”<br/><br/>在一串指示下，哈利先是三两步进了校长室，又连忙转身，轻手轻脚地将门小心阖上。<br/><br/>“波特？你为什么......”与前上司一副放松舒适的态度相反，西弗勒斯皱着眉，语气并未过多地掩藏他的困惑。关于这名年轻人为何会在此时，又为何出现在此地，他有些不怎愉快的猜想。“为什么是现在？也许你是特地前来解释......你改变了心意？”<br/><br/>有那么片刻，哈利看上去一脸茫然，接着他快速确认了一下时间。“抱歉，是我到的时间太晚了吗？嗯？可是现在正好是七点......”<br/><br/><em>正好七点？这么看来，一切都说通了。</em>西弗勒斯很快地明白过来，遵循以往的惯例，他本该狠狠地羞辱波特一番，让他对自身的粗心以及可能造成的后果有足够警醒的认识。<br/><br/>但不知为何，他发觉自己并不想这么做。<em>算了，就当是波特交了回好运。</em><br/><br/>“波特先生，我必须先确认......你是否仍保持着回校谋职的意愿？”<br/><br/>“当然！”哈利急切地回应道，边慌忙地将手伸进袍子里胡乱摸索着。他记得自己还带着那封来自前教授的回信......但考量到近日以来的精神状态，他的记忆也可能出错。“我是说，是的，虽然有点事耽搁了──但我应该还没迟到？”<br/><br/>“你......”西弗勒斯张了张口。<br/><br/>“你约了哈利？我没听错的话......在周五晚上？”前校长的画像饶富兴味地打岔道。<br/><br/><em>阿不思必定以为我要斥责波特，哼，又一次地特意来解救他的黄金男孩？</em>得出这种结论，西弗勒斯不耐地摆了摆手。“非常有趣，阿不思。也许是我想错了，但现在是<strong>由我来解决波特的问题──</strong>”<br/><br/>就在同个瞬间，他瞥见波特的怀里掉出了一件白色的物品，一封信。同时间，这名年轻人的神情有些古怪，看上去像是忽然间受到了惊吓。<br/><br/>彷彿忘记自己是一名巫师，他见到波特连忙蹲下身拾起它。<br/><br/>右手悄悄握紧了魔杖，年长的男人竖起耳朵，目光离开正在轻轻拍去信封上灰尘的救世主，警惕地扫视了一圈周遭环境。<br/><br/>没有任何不寻常的迹象，而这个事实正是不寻常之处。<br/><br/>“阿不思？”他确认道。<br/><br/>老巫师的画像在他身后摇了摇头，边往嘴里塞了一颗柠檬糖，边给出了否定答案。“不，唔，我也没有看见什么。也许是外面太冷的关系？你感觉如何，一切都好吗，哈利？”<br/><br/>被点名的瞬间，哈利停止了打开那封信的动作，冲着画像和阴沉的前魔药教授用力地点着头。“我、我没事，先生。真的，一切都很好。”<br/><br/><em>我见鬼了才会相信一个波特说他没事。</em>西弗勒斯再度忿然地想道。<br/><br/>“发生了什么，波特？”他起身，绕离办公桌，沿着壁炉朝年轻人走去。<br/><br/>一个安静的救世主，这很──古怪，并且值得商榷。或许是想起了救世主在学时的<em>丰功伟业</em>之故，西弗勒斯仔细观察着这名年轻人的面部表情，片刻不敢大意。“或者，也许你刚才听见了什么，就在这里？”<br/><br/>“嗯？不，没什么，真的，我保证......”哈利下意识地后退了几步，有些慌乱地说道。<br/><br/>“回答我，波特，没有另一个密室？或者别的什么......你试图隐瞒的<strong>秘密</strong>？”<br/><br/>哈利的脸色在一瞬间变得更加惨白。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯面无表情地看着他。他思索着，既然并不打算驱赶波特，那么直觉告诉他，改变策略会是更好的方法......他转身走向一旁的小茶几，打开后方的玻璃柜架，取出了一瓶琥珀色液体。<br/><br/>两个水晶杯从更上方的层架漂浮下来，他旋开瓶盖，将琥珀色的液体注入至杯腹最宽的位置。他的动作有条不紊，举止间带着特定节奏感。<br/><br/>对于这名前教师非但没有责难，并且当面进行了类似于魔药手法技艺展示的行为，哈利几乎只能呆立在原处。直到两个水晶杯朝自己飘浮而来──里头盛着完全一样高度的琥珀色液体──他慌忙回过神来。<br/><br/>“自己拿，波特。”哈利连忙照作。取下其中一个水晶杯后，他匆匆喝了一口。<br/><br/>很快地，哈利感觉自己好多了，也许更多是因为斯内普竟然没对着他咆哮。谁知道呢。他甚至还给了他威士忌。这太不可置信了。<br/><br/>哈利小心地倾斜酒杯，在那之后藏起一个微笑。<br/><br/>看着救世主的脸色又恢复了红润，西弗勒斯再次走近他──确认哈利只是站在原地并不再退后──满意地取走了自己的那份。<br/><br/>更令他满意的是，某张画像迄今尚未不识趣地出声添乱。<br/><br/>“波特先生......”西弗勒斯斟酌着，试图找寻适宜用在这名年轻人身上的用词。鉴于他们的过去历史，他没有太多值得参考的依据。但他可以稍作努力。<br/><br/>“你知道，我是这所学校的......校长？我必须排除任何可能的隐患。”西弗勒斯连忙啜了一口威士忌，压下某种古怪的感觉。“我需要你的配合。”该死，不要这样说。<br/><br/>他实在不习惯和人解释事情。即使是在那<em>该死的魁地奇球场使用率质询</em>之后。<br/><br/>“西弗勒斯是为了学生安全着想，哈利。我们不能再让那些往事重演。”实在看不下去，老校长轻快地出言补充道。<br/><br/>哈利思考了一会。<br/><br/>“不是的，”年轻的救世主偏过头，目光注视着壁炉里燃烧的柴火。似乎在回忆着什么，他不自觉地握紧了手中的水晶杯。“学校里没有......任何危险。只是我个人遇到了一点......问题。”<br/><br/>“愿意谈谈吗，哈利？”老巫师关切地询问道。<br/><br/>“阿不思，你和波特聊完再告诉我细节。”朝画像眼神示意了一下，西弗勒斯便迳自朝门口走去。<br/><br/>似乎想起什么，在经过救世主时他停下脚步。“顺带，波特，有关于你的求职，我们可以在正确的日子再作商议。”<br/><br/>闻言哈利愣了一下。在西弗勒斯的目光提示下，他将已然空了的水晶杯搁到壁炉上方，摊开了信纸。<br/><br/>“我请你来面谈的日子是10月20日，而今天......”西弗勒斯有些好笑地看着眼前的年轻人。救世主的脸已然一片通红，却不全然是出于酒精的缘故。<br/><br/>“......是13号。我搞错日子了。”哈利转开眼睛，小声地说道。<br/><br/>随着一阵莫名的愉快之情湧上，西弗勒斯大发善心地说道：“这并不影响什么。如果你是在担心之后的面谈......”<br/><br/>“等等，校长！斯内普教授，我们能现在就谈谈吗？”哈利猛然抬起头，急切地抓住了他的袍角。随即又半回过身去，对着老校长的画像致歉。“邓布利多教授，我还没准备好......改天好吗？就只是......让我稍微再多想一会。”<br/><br/>西弗勒斯有些意外。他挑起一边眉毛，和伟大的白巫师快速地交换了一个眼神，继而低下头，等着年轻的波特作出解释。<br/><br/>“我现在，事实上，呃，没有地方可去。”哈利看着地面说道。<br/><br/>“什么？”西弗勒斯怀疑自己听错了。“你原来的住所呢，波特？”<br/><br/>哈利缓缓抬头，目光阴郁。由于此刻两人的距离足够近，以致西弗勒斯能相当程度地察觉，眼前的救世主看上去像是很多天没睡好过。“我不能长期待在一个地方，总有人在外面。很多人，就只是不停嚷着，试图告诉我......随便什么。”<br/><br/>西弗勒斯紧紧皱眉，他不悦地想起了......就在前些月份里，预言家日报那持续了一整周的头版报导，以及那上头阴尸大军一般湧向救世主住宅的狂热民众们。<br/><br/>“大概是我一直在等这天的关系......抱歉记错日子。我本来想着要是......没谈妥或是类似结果，就到更远的地方去碰碰运气。”或许是酒精的效力使然，不知不觉间，哈利交代得比原先预想的还来得深。<br/><br/>“你可以早点说，”西弗勒斯粗声粗气地说道：“看在梅林的份上，事情有其轻重缓急，波特。”<br/><br/>听出了自己未受驱赶，年轻的救世主随即眼睛一亮。“那我们现在可以......”<br/><br/>“不是现在，”前教授冷冷瞥了他一眼。“我想你还没吃晚餐？”<br/><br/>“西弗勒斯，我没想到你这么关心哈利。也是，毕竟这两年来你总是......”老巫师欣慰地说道。<br/><br/><strong>“阿不思．邓布利多！”</strong><br/><br/>在魔药大师连串的愤怒咆哮声中，哈利缩了缩身子，边悄悄地退后，将自己挪到了一旁的软凳上坐好。<br/><br/>他决定明智一回，远离接下来的战火。<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>一阵突如其来的肌肉抽搐让哈利瞬间惊醒。他感到脑中沉钝，不得不花费一些时间才回忆起自己身在何处。<br/><br/><em>但这里什么时候有沙发了？</em>年轻的救世主撑着上身坐了起来，不知何时盖上的毯子滑落到他的腰际。这种......不像是魔药大师作风的友善待遇再度令他大感意外。<br/><br/>“醒了？”西弗勒斯漫不经心地问道。他正坐在壁炉旁，脚边有一整袋的信件。“不想睡的话就过来，波特，我想你不止是想在那看着。”<br/><br/>哈利点点头，这个动作引发的酸痛感使他下意识地揉捏起后颈。“嘶......”<br/><br/>闻声魔药大师瞥了他一眼，却没多说什么。<br/><br/>哈利本来已经僵住了动作，多年的经验让他对即将到来的一切屏息以待......但事情就是这么吊诡，他发觉自己什么也没等到，这名新校长的注意力直接回到了那些信件上。<br/><br/><em>这太不对劲了，他应该说些“啧啧，瞧瞧我们娇贵的救世主”之类的讨人厌的话，尤其是在我......特别是现在......倒不是说我希望他那样做。</em><br/><br/>哈利胡乱想着，边缓慢地从那张他发誓几小时前并不存在的长沙发上爬了起来。<br/><br/>目光扫了扫周遭，哈利注意到老巫师并不在他的画框里。想了想魔药大师销毁画像的可能性......过低。他甩了甩头，让那个荒诞的念头随风逝去。<br/><br/><em>也许邓布利多校长是去哪串门子了。</em>哈利决定看向生活的乐观面。<br/><br/>“这些是什么？”在走近新校长的途中，年轻的救世主就没能成功管住自己的舌头。虽然这句话也可能使他立刻转为被抨击的对象，但他实在太过好奇，是什么样的差事能让这名前教授放弃他那尖酸刻薄到令人不敢恭维的乐趣。<br/><br/>“它们是信件呢。<em>如你所见，阁下。</em>”西弗勒斯不感兴趣地翻动成叠信纸，懒洋洋地应答道。<br/><br/><em>──这可算不上什么攻击类词汇。</em><br/><br/>哈利偷偷地弯起嘴角。随后像是想起什么，他的目光下意识地挪到了年长男人的颈间；那底下有着大面积的撕裂状疤痕，即使领口和层叠的织物遮挡住了当中的绝大部分，他也记得它们的可怖模样。<br/><br/>无论是谁，遭此劫难后还能存活下来都堪称奇迹。<br/><br/>想起那段对谁而言都异常艰难的日子，哈利抿紧了嘴唇。<br/><br/>他不想再次亲眼确认，他可看得够多了。不仅如此，甚至是在那之后的恶梦里......<br/><br/><em>该死的，波特到底要看到什么时候？</em><br/><br/>西弗勒斯恼怒地察觉自己的胳膊和颈子都爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。要是被这么长时间地打量都无知无绝，这名前双面间谍大概早八百年前就去见了梅林。<br/><br/>为着这种受到<strong>特别关注</strong>（通常都不是什么好事）的不悦感，年长的斯莱特林暴躁地揉烂了手中的信纸，并将之毫不犹豫地扔向壁炉。<br/><br/>“如果你只是要在那傻看着，劳烦改日，”<em>然后滚回去──</em>西弗勒斯不知道为什么自己没那么说，反而对着波特解释了眼前的烦躁根源。“因为我真的真的很忙。这些垃圾信件永远堆积如山，这世上再没能力的蠢货，都会妄想找一间学校碰碰运气。”<br/><br/>然后他突然想起波特此行的最终目的。出于心中某种不可抗力，这名校长干巴巴地，勉为其难地补了句：“......不包括你。假设，你想知道的话。”<br/><br/>“哇喔，”愣了一下，哈利最终只能这么说道。<br/><br/>年轻的救世主倒是没比对比对着就联想到自己身上。指桑骂槐的语言模式复杂过了头，谁爱多想就去想吧，他只是惊奇地发现：竟然有人能以一种彷佛快被噎死的声音说话。<br/><br/>偷偷瞄了瞄自己前魔药学教授的脸色，哈利瞬间决定，关于这件事，他可得保护好自己的大脑。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯紧皱着眉。波特在<strong>哇什么喔的──</strong>他完全不想知道。或许是长年被迫与这两名格兰芬多共处──听从老的保护小的──相关经验丰富之故，魔药大师总隐隐有种预感，追寻真相的结果可能会导致他在侥幸熬过前校长的折腾后，转头又被他钟爱的黄金男孩活活气死。<br/><br/>“这些，我能帮上忙吗？”哈利突然开口问道。彷佛这是什么值得期待的工作似的，他的目光在信件堆上流连不去。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯有些惊讶地看了他一眼，接着清了清嗓子。“只需分类出这学期寄来的新信......不，你可以试着从七月份的开始。”<br/><br/>哈利好奇地抽出一封信，前后翻弄了一会，转而抬头，目光与魔药大师的相会。“我需要拆开它们，我可以吗？”<br/><br/>西弗勒斯深深地看了他一眼。就像要确认眼前的人是否服用了复方汤剂。<br/><br/>“我可不记得你曾经在意过校规。从今天开始，也许？”<br/><br/>哈利决定大方地忽略那些指责。如果那算得上是。“那不一样。这些信，都不是写给我的。写的人可能不希望被其他人看到。”<br/><br/>接着他舔了舔嘴唇，尽可能以若无其事的语气说道：“你也是，先生。我不想......”再莽撞又无礼地窥看你的任何什么......好比记忆。<br/><br/>西弗勒斯没费多少力气就理解了他的意思。<br/><br/>一时间，唯有壁炉里的火堆哔剥作响着。<br/><br/>“或许我们该先处理这些信。”良久后，年长的男人率先打破了僵局，“另一个选择：好好睡一场觉，把你自己弄得精神些，波特。”<br/><br/>“我要帮忙。”几乎不作他想，哈利兴冲冲地跑到角落搬了张空凳子回到桌旁。<br/><br/>──可惜新鲜感的保质期限总是特别短暂。<br/><br/>半小时过去，年轻的格兰芬多双眼无神，机械性地挪动手臂，将又一封广告信件塞入壁炉。<br/><br/>真要说起来，就是他已经厌倦了“大减价”三个字。不，谢了，那些“最优惠的折扣”去给别人吧。就在这会，哈利已然开始怀疑自己要对“最敬爱的校长”一词产生一年份的过敏。<br/><br/>倒不是因为连续看了太多次“斯内普”。正恰相反，那些给校长的信件，上头连个姓氏都没有。<br/><br/>哈利很是怀疑，这些写信的人，实际上可能连信件最后会落到谁手里都搞不清楚。<br/><br/>“呃，我是说或许......有人会恰好知道那种给信件分类的魔咒？”他小心谨慎地问道。<br/><br/>──或者他可以在火焰熊熊和消隐无踪之间挑一个使用？<br/><br/>西弗勒斯压根懒得回答这个问题。他曾为此大动肝火，但问题终归无解。若是某件事物如同学科，有其系统类别可划分，那是因为它们本身就具有一定的规则。<br/><br/>但人类，特别是巫师们，总是能试探着各种花样去绕过规则。<br/><br/>显然，战争带来的损失与开销远远高于魔法世界居民们此前的积累。然而教育费，永远立于必要的开销之列，无论是学校器具物品汰换，或者教材书籍与用品。<br/><br/>在脑筋动得快的人眼中，霍格沃茨无疑是另一座古灵阁。甚至还没妖精看守。<br/><br/>“我认得这个字迹，又是他！”哈利咬牙切齿地咒骂着，“先是尤里，又是格里芬、瑞克、马克思米利安，这会又是谁？我赌一纳特，不要是......好极了，奥斯瓦尔德......见鬼的他最好是个爵士。”<br/><br/>这就是为何他极具战略技巧地把波特独自留给了垃圾信件，好抽身去处理这学期董事会扬言要删减的预算部分。<br/><br/>波特甚至都还没看到冒用他人身分的那类信件。<br/><br/>“他的书不错。”刻意选了救世主停止抱怨的空档，魔药大师闲适地指出。“事实上我们有一些......上回随信寄来的试读本。”<br/><br/>“什么？”哈利猛然抬头，满脸写着混乱和疑惑。<br/><br/>接着，他顺着这名新校长的目光，难以置信地缓缓看向壁炉。<br/><br/>那里头，一些烫银的字母隔着火光闪动着。<br/><br/>“内容净是胡扯，但仍旧是不错的燃料。”西弗勒斯满意地总结道。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>